Table for Four
by LiberumVersu
Summary: There she was again sitting at table number 4, coming right on time, and ordering the same thing, I did not know a regular customer would soon have a regular place in my heart. [Two-shot Ulquihime]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story has been in my mind for a while now and I hope you guys enjoy it. This is a two shot involving my OTP Ulquiorra and Orihime in an AU.**

**I'm still continuing my other story "My Onna" but I'm currently facing a wall regarding a scene so I hope you still bear with me and continue to watch for it.**

* * *

There she was again sitting on table number 4. Always gazing out the window as if she was waiting for someone. Always ordering the same thing. If I was not mistaken the girl was from Karakura High based from her uniform. I actually don't care much for trivial things but the fact that she was always here sitting on the same spot, same time, same order. I mean seriously, what the hell? Grimmjow was usually the one who entertained her but right now the blue haired idiot had to take the day off and so of course, being the only one vacant I had to take her order this time.

I slowly dusted off the front of my black apron ready to approach her but stopped mid-step when she suddenly had a huge smile plastered on her face. Although it was quite evident that she was trying to hold in her excitement. I couldn't help but follow the direction which her eyes focused on. I noticed a boy with orange hair walking past the shop's window.

He was wearing the Seireitei college uniform. So this was the mystery behind this girl. I smirked to myself feeling a bit victorious even if this information was very much irrelevant to me. So this girl was a bit of a stalker or was being controlled by the strings of her heart. I thought about not bothering to take her order seeing as she already got what she had came here for but after a few minutes she still did not leave. So of course, as the dutiful waiter and Sir Aizen's death glare, I approached her to take her order.

"Girl, have you decided on what you would like to order?"

I said this out of formality. No wait, I say that loosely seeing as I refer to her as "girl". But I already know what she would usually order.

"Oh, hello. Grimmjow isn't here today?"

I shook my head. "Sorry to disappoint."

"Oh no..no. I"

"It's fine. Order. Now." I was getting impatient. If I didn't need the money I wouldn't be working part time as a waiter. I hated waiting. College was draining enough but raising money for the tuition was equally tiresome.

After she ordered I immediately returned with her desired refreshment and pastry. Set it down on her table and quickly left.

* * *

The next day of course, she was there again. Grimmjow was present but he was busy tending to other customers and so of course, I was left with the task of entertaining the girl. I approached her table calmly and strange enough, it was like she was expecting me. I stood there waiting for her to order already while at the same time, I studied her features. She was quite mature for a high school student. In fact, most of my blockmates in college had her physique. Then I noticed her mouth about to move and expected her to give me her order already. I motioned my pen to rest its tip on my notepad ready to mechanically write it as if I hadn't memorized it already but then it wasn't her order which came out of her mouth.

"You're quite the grump aren't you?"

What the hell.

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon and so of course, that meant our shop would be loaded with customers. It was quite irritating and noisy when I worked during such hours. But then amidst the chaos and noise I spotted the girl again. I quickly turned my eyes toward table number 4 and sure enough, it was occupied. I rested my eyes on the girl again just standing by the entrance. It was irritating. I still couldn't forget what she told me. I felt like I had been bested and by a high school girl no less.

I motioned to the occupants of table number 4 which was a group of 6 but table number 4 was usually for 2 people, 3 maximum. How unsettling. Just my luck, table number 7 was recently vacated. I directed the group towards the bigger table and they happily moved. I approached the girl by the entrance and motioned for her to sit at her table. She had a grateful smile on her face. As if I did it for her. I did it to set balance. Yes that's right for balance. While she was walking past me, I grabbed her arm and whispered "Who's the grump?"

This time, Grimmjow took her order. Honestly, I didn't know if I was relieved or troubled. I have never felt such an emotion before. However, I quickly dismissed my thoughts before they dug deeper into uncharted territories in my head. I watched her behind the counter laughing with Grimmjow. It seems those two have gotten close. At around 5:40pm the boy with orange hair passes by again and sure enough I catch her staring with that smile on her face again. There was an unfamiliar feeling in my gut. Maybe, I was just hungry.

The girl was about to leave the shop just right after looking at her watch. She placed the croissant into her mouth and was in a hurry to leave. She suddenly looked up and I was caught staring right at her. She suddenly approached me and I did not recognize the feeling that was surfacing. Maybe it was fear…yes fear ...the croissant on her mouth did make her look like some sort of vampire or maybe I was entertained because she also looked like a sort of walrus. Yeah..maybe it was either of those two.

She suddenly grabbed my hand and placed some sort of charm unto it.

"It wards of bad luck. I bought it yesterday as a thank you. Who knows, maybe it'll ward off what's keeping you from smiling." She then hurriedly exited the shop.

Fear or entertainment… bullshit. I knew exactly what I was feeling.

* * *

The next day, the girl did not come or the next. I told myself that I was merely curious and not worried on why she did not show. I was a little irritated when I saw that red headed crush of hers pass by as I was cleaning table number 3. No wait, it was because the forks and spoons on the table didn't match. Yes, it was that.

The next day she was there again sitting on the table which she has quietly proclaimed hers. Grimmjow was available but I did not know why my feet were dragging me towards her table but before I approached her, I cleaned up table number 5 and it was just convenient that I take her order as well. Think what you want Grimmjow.

She was just scribbling something on her notebook which was probably her homework or whatever. I just stood there waiting again… waiting… God, did she know I hated waiting?

"Girl."

She then abruptly turned her head towards me.

"Oh hello," she paused "…Ulquiorra. Sorry I was a bit preoccupied."

I was about to question her how she came about knowing my name but she suddenly pointed towards my nametag. Preoccupied she said? However, whenever that red headed carrot boy would pass by she would drop everything and stare. I felt a bit insulted and something else. She had that same smile on but her eyes were a bit blank.

"May I ask what you are preoccupied with?"

She stared at me for a while before smiling. "Did that charm I gave, finally have an effect on you? You're actually trying to start a conversation."

Ah, the shine in her eyes were back again.

"it's math by the way." She stared at her notebook again but by the time she was about to look at me again, I had already left.

* * *

I was blankly staring at the blackboard while our professor goes on about the lobes of the brain until I noticed a red headed girl sitting across from me. She had about the same length of hair as that "girl" and had a similar build. I knew she was in my class but why I have suddenly noticed her just recently is a mystery….or perhaps not. What effect did that girl have on me?

* * *

Today, I was set on ignoring the girl. I will let Grimmjow do his job while I get table two's order and clean up table six. It was unfortunate that I had to pass by her table but I was surprised that she was not the one occupying it. Perhaps she wasn't going to come again today. I retreated into the kitchen to dump the pile of dishes when someone suddenly emerged from the doors about to collide with me. Luckily, I had great instincts and dodged right away leaving the person to fall flat on her face. It was the girl. Seriously, this girl never ceases to surprise me.

"Ah Ulquiorra, I see you've met our new employee. She will be under your care starting today." Sir Aizen tells me with a smirk.

Seriously God, are you punishing me? Is this a joke? Maybe I'll wake up and find myself in sir Szayel's lecture class or maybe I'm still in bed or maybe dead.

* * *

"That's too much." I tell the girl while, she adds sugar to a customer's coffee. It was around 5:35pm and any minute now that carrot boy would walk by taking the eyes of this girl beside me with him. Did she really take this job just to be able to stalk the boy? How far was she willing to go exactly? I actually wanted to test my theory.

"Girl-"

"It's Orhime." She interrupts me.

"I know. Girl suits you better."

It will be something this woman and I alone share.

* * *

The boy passes by right on time, and sure enough she stares again and I stare as well but at her. I do not know why but each time I catch her staring at the boy, something in me catches fire.

I hand her the standard uniform to change into. It took a while since we only had male uniforms on hand seeing as Sir Aizen almost always recruits men. The only other female recruit in this shop with be Neliel. At least now, she'd have some company.

She changes into it shortly after. She keeps stretching the fabric and keeps picking at it though. I glare at her to stop.

"This makes me look fat." She tells me.

"No. It is fine."

"No. I look like those things you serve during breakfast. What was it called? Ah!, a pig in a blanket."

"No. You do not." I motioned to leave her to get table 3's order.

"Ulquiorraaaaaaaaa-"

"It suits you." I give her one last meaningful glance before departing.

I could have sworn I saw her cheeks redden slightly.

* * *

I barge into the kitchen area to place the dirty dishes unto the sink. I see the girl trying to whip up something.

"Ah Ulquiorra! Come here let me show you how to make my special cupcakes!"

"I refuse."

"Don't be like that!"

"I see no merit in teaching me this girl. I am merely a waiter. I just wait."

"That's fine. Then just do your job and wait here beside me. It wouldn't hurt to learn something new every day."

The girl demonstrates to me how to make this new cupcake recipe she proposed to sir Aizen which was recently approved and added unto the menu. She explains to me step by step the procedure and while half of my mind was concentrating on learning, the other part was concentrating on her.

"Orihime! Come here for a while will you?"

Neliel interrupts her teaching session. The girl then places the steel like bowl into my hands and instructs me to add water before departing to speak with Nel.

I placed the bowl into the sink and opened the faucet while staring at her talking and giggling with Neliel on the other side of the kitchen. Ah, there was that feeling again. It seemed to get stronger and stronger each day. This was becoming dangerous.

"Dude, it's overflowing."

Grimmjow interrupts me. My eyes widened a bit. Did he know about my feelings? I was sure I was careful. But then he points toward the bowl in my hands.

I was relieved a bit.

* * *

Sir Aizen reprimands me for getting an order wrong not once, but thrice. I was honestly upset and frustrated. With our exams in just a few weeks and the requirements in college, I didn't need any more additional stress. God, I felt like suffocating.

After my shift ended, I locked myself in the storage room. I needed a quiet place for a while to think things through. I sat on a corner with my knees pulled up so I could rest my head unto them. I stayed like that for a while just needing some rest and quiet until I felt arms wrap around me from the side. If this was Grimmjow my fist was ready to hit his face but no it wasn't, the hug felt strangely warm and comforting and the arms wrapped around me had a delicate touch.

I look up to come face to face with the girl. I give her a questioning look and she just answers,

"It's alright. Sometimes people need hugs." She flashes me a warm smile.

God, everything hurt.

* * *

The girl and I have had more frequent encounters lately. She would always smile at me whenever our eyes would meet, I would hold doors open for her, we would spend our breaks together eating, talking or just sitting together, and recently I've become accustomed to walking her home. But of course, we are just friends.

During our talks I learned that the reason for her taking up a part time job was to help her brother Sora pay the bills. I was a bit relieved knowing the boy wasn't the reason. She points out the time I asked her what she was preoccupied with. Apparently, she was computing the bills they needed to pay. I also learnt that she's currently in her fourth year in high school, lives with her older brother Sora, likes sweets, and other seemingly insignificant things but turn out to be strong information that could serve as a foundation in our relationship. I dare not ask her about her crush. I couldn't.

It took a while for me to open up to her but eventually I did and she learns that I am an only son living alone in an apartment nearby raising money for college. My parents work abroad and visit once a month. It wasn't that my parents were incapable of providing; it was just that I felt like I owed them a lot for adopting someone like me. We both don't press for information and wait for each other to be ready to share something when the time comes.

I was slowly starting to believe that she may potentially like me as well. But it's only wishful thinking.

* * *

She suddenly asks me about college life. She's been thinking about which college to attend for a while. I go to Hueco University she on the other hand, has her eyes set on Seireitei University. Around here, those are the big two. Then I remember that the carrot headed boy attended Seireitei. Once again I questioned, just how far this woman was willing to go for the boy. Realizing this irked me to the core.

Recently, the boy does not pass by that often. I realize the girl is slightly affected seeing as she isn't her usual jolly self. I don't like seeing her upset however, seeing her happy but on another's account is more painful for me.

A group of high school girls enter the shop and sit at table 7. I immediately ask them what they would like to order but I noticed them giggling and whispering before I got to them.

As usual, I greet them as standard policy and ask them if they are ready to order. They keep nudging their friend who was seated near where I was standing. The girl was blushing furiously and kept averting her eyes. How bothersome.. No wait, I think I know where this is heading.

"Hey, onii-chan," one of her friends finally breaks the tension.

"Our friend here was wondering what school you go to." She blurts out.

Apparently, her friend finds me attractive and has been eyeing me for a while. It's a bit flattering but I feel empty because this wasn't the girl whom I wanted.

I was about to answer her question when Orihime suddenly interrupts me by hip bumping me and getting the notepad and pen from my hand.

"Grimmjow, wants you at the back. I'll take care of this."

I hear the synchronized "Awwww" of the girls as I left the table. I entered the kitchen and asked Grimmjow what he wanted he looks at me in disbelief and says he never asked for me.

Did the girl lie? Did that mean- no, I will not assume such things. But thinking that the girl did it out of jealousy brings a warm feeling inside of me.

* * *

"Is there someone you like?" I finally get the courage to ask her while we were both assigned washing dishes.

She tilts her head a bit and smiles sheepishly before nodding in embarrassment.

"I see him almost everyday and whenever I do, I feel really really happy you know?"

"I see."

* * *

One day, the carrot top enters the shop. I wished this day would never come however; fate is not on my side. The boy sits at table 4 and I immediately volunteer to take his order relieving the girl of the privilege of talking to her long time crush. Ah, what a villain I am. It was good that the girl was still at the back retrieving some orders.

When his order was ready I was set to pick them up and deliver them to the boy with haste however, sir Aizen calls me for something more important. As if carrying a huge box was really that important. I curse inwardly. I quickly try to make my way and dispose of the package at the back but was interrupted when I got in the way of the girl carefully balancing the two dishes the carrot boy ordered. Fate really knew how to screw me over.

"Is my hair okay? Do I look okay?" she asks me

I just stare at her for a while still holding the package with both hands. We both had our hands preoccupied.

"You have bread crumbs near your mouth." I tell her.

I see her panic for a while and before I knew it my head dipped brushing my lips against hers as if to wipe the crumbs but having a different motive entirely.

Her eyes widened in disbelief and almost dropped the two dishes. I didn't wait for her reaction and decided to head for the storage area to quickly rid myself of the package.

I ignored her the whole day after that.

* * *

It was the third day since the incident. I wasn't prepared to handle the emotional stress that would come from getting confronted about it and so I continued to avoid the girl. She in turn, would try to talk to me or walk my way during work but I continued my emotional façade and would just brush her off.

I had sir Aizen change my work schedule telling him that I had some extra curriculars to attend to. But in truth it was in order to avoid confronting the girl and maybe this would help me get over my unrequited feelings with less pain.

I thought this was the best solution however, the pain slowly ate at me inside.

* * *

Whenever my shift started, her shift had ended and so we wouldn't usually see each other unless of course I would come across her leaving the shop and we'd exchange awkward glances and greetings sometimes.

I was honestly curious what she thought about the incident but I was too scared of getting rejected completely to find out. Until one day, my questions slowly received answers.

* * *

It was raining extremely hard and so by the time I got to work, sir Aizen proposed to close the shop early. I helped with closing up the shop and was about to depart as well when I came across the girl standing by the shops façade staring out into the open. I looked at her questioningly and noticed she didn't have an umbrella. I would have offered to share mine however; I didn't want to endure the awkward tension that would probably transpire between us.

She looks at me and smiles her usual smile as if nothing had happened between us. I acknowledge her and was about to depart but of course the aching feeling in my chest was back again. I couldn't leave her out in this storm but I didn't want to confront her still and so, I did the only thing I thought logical at that time and grabbed her hand and placed the umbrella I was holding unto it before rushing through the angry storm and heading straight to my apartment which was around 15 minutes from my workplace on foot.

I heard her call out my name out of worry but I didn't want to look back. I couldn't.

* * *

The next day of course my body gave out and I had the chills. It wasn't the most logical move but I'll regret doing it later. I send Grimmjow a text instructing him to inform sir Aizen of my absence. God, I couldn't open my eyes properly and my colds just kept running. I was sure my nose would fall off. I stayed in bed trying to get some sleep but the discomfort of my body pain, along with my running nose didn't really help. It took a while until I drifted off to sleep and was woken by something wet placed upon my forehead.

I hear footsteps by the entrance of my apartment and figured it was just Grimmjow paying me a visit. I had provided him with a spare key to my apartment in case he wanted to stay or come over. We had grown quite close dare I say over the past year but not in a gay way or anything. I drift back to sleep again hoping the idiot wouldn't make much noise while playing with my PS3 or Xbox which was usually the main reason he'd visit.

Slowly after, I was awakened by something wet placed upon my forehead. I slowly open my eyes and come face to face with gray ones. I could conclude right away, it wasn't Grimmjow's. After realizing who my visitor was, my eyes grew wide in disbelief. Maybe this was just a dream or I was hallucinating but the fact of the matter was the girl was kneeling by my bedside placing a cloth over my head.

I open my mouth to question her and if I was dreaming but she slowly hushed me with her finger. I try to keep my eyes open but my body betrayed me. When I woke up a few hours later I slowly sat up feeling a bit better and noticing someone had changed my shirt.

The girl was nowhere in sight. I thought to myself that maybe I was just dreaming a while ago but then suddenly she emerges from the door of my bedroom with a tray and some soup I guessed. She kneels down again by my bedside and sets the tray with the bowl over my lap.

"Here. You better eat something . It'll help you get well" she says and smiles at me.

Can she not smile always? I feel guilty. I was about to ask her how she got in but she interrupted me.

"Grimmjow lent me his spare key. It took me a while to get it from him though."

There was an awkward silence between us. I started to drink the soup to avoid talking for a while and to seem too preoccupied to speak.

She tries to break the silence. "You shouldn't have ran through that storm yesterday. It was dreadful. I could have waited a while for the rain to cease or we could have shared you know…"

I don't say anything and just nod in response.

After I finished the soup she takes the tray and leaves my room to probably dump the tray in the kitchen. When she comes back to my room, the awkward tension was back as well. She stands by the doorway and begins saying "Uhmm.. If you're feeling better now, I guess I'll leave." Maybe she was suffocating from the tension as well.

"Wait," I interrupt her from walking out. "About last time.." I begin and she probably knows what I was talking about. I look up at her before quickly averting my eyes trying to come up with something, anything but the truth so that we could resume the way we were.

"Nevermind," I say defeatedly but added "Thank you for coming today." I look at her sincerely.

She doesn't say anything in reply and suddenly walks towards my bed again. She cradles my face with both of her hands and I figured she was just giving me a final check up before she left but then I suddenly feel her lips on mine.

I didn't know if it was the fever or the kiss that set me on fire that night.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading and I hope you leave a review so that I would get inspired to write the 2nd part. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long and I thank you for those who reviewed. Here is the last chapter and hopefully, it was worth the wait. Please do leave a review and tell me what you think. This chapter was longer than I expected though.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

It's been a few days since the incident between me and the girl happened. We haven't spoken since but millions of questions rang inside my head. _What about that boy? Was she serious? When did she start having feelings towards me? Where her feelings real? What the F*ck?_

Thankfully, I was still working my night shifts to avoid confronting the girl for a while. I wasn't sure how to address our situation. I was indeed happy for a bit but then again, she could suddenly tell me it was a fluke or maybe she was drunk that time or come up with any excuse to cover up what transpired between us. I didn't want that.

* * *

I finally finished my shift for the night tucking in the last chair in place which turned out to be table four's. I suddenly thought to myself how long do I intend to avoid her. Surely, both of us were still confused somehow but I was honestly scared of confronting her about it. I bid farewell to sir Aizen and closed the shop's door behind me and was surprised to see the girl sitting by a nearby bench. Confrontation was about to happen sooner than I thought.

It took a while before the girl and I made eye contact. She suddenly waved in my direction and I cautiously approached her. She pats the seat next to her and I obediently sit beside her. We both stare off into space and I waited and waited until she'd bring something, anything up. The silence was getting awkward between us so I decide to break it.

"Why are you sitting here at this time of the night?"

She doesn't answer right away and continues to stare into the distance before turning her head turns towards me and she answers, "I was honestly waiting for you."

I don't say anything and just stare at her as well and I we both fail to notice how our heads were both leaning towards each other before I abruptly stand up. "I will walk you home. Come."

She looks at me a bit surprised before standing up and following me. There was that awkward air again between us. She leads the way toward her house and before we knew it we already arrived. I bow my head as a sign of goodbye before turning and motioning to leave but she grabs my sleeve and stops me.

"About last time," ah here it comes. I wasn't ready to get rejected by her. I wasn't ready for the pain because I know she loves the boy.

"Let's forget about it." I cut her off before she can reject me. I don't want to see her so I don't turn around. "I get it. It was a mistake." I motion to leave again before she firmly grabs my hand and yanks me to face her. Her eyes were a bit watery and her face looked determined.

"I…towards you, Ulquiorra…I-feel certain things for you. Right now I don't know what to do but I'm willing to risk this all or nothing game."

I open my mouth to speak but words fail me. She looks at me a bit disappointed.

"It's fine. I get it. You want to forget it? Then do so but I won't. I don't regret what happened Ulquior-"

I cut her off by suddenly embracing her. God, I just wanted to hold her and then there was that familiar ache in my chest area again. We both don't say anything more.

* * *

I'm not sure how to describe our current relationship. We haven't exactly defined it yet but I'd like to think we have both come to a mutual understanding.

The next few nights I'd always find her sitting by that bench again waiting for me. I feel like the girl in our relationship sometimes. I keep scolding her not to do so because of the dangers at night but she keeps insisting to wait for me. I honestly like it seeing as I get to see her a bit but I worry for her well being.

The next day I ask sir Aizen to let me change my shift again and he smirks at me as if knowing the reason already before accepting my request.

* * *

A smile adorns her face the next day upon seeing me work the regular hours again. She doesn't question me about it and instead quietly keeps to herself while happily attending to her work.

During work hours, I would sometimes catch her staring and the red hue surfaces upon her face whenever I do so. Unlike her, I am more discreet and have been catching myself staring at her as well. This feeling makes one do unpredictable things.

* * *

The boy enters the shop once again and I immediately stare at the girl. She stares for a bit at the boy before returning to her task at hand. I wasn't sure what to make of her actions. Once again I was the unfortunate one to take the boy's order. As I was waiting, I stare at him and think what the girl sees in him. Was it because the shade of their hair was the same? Or was it the boy's features? Would I good look red headed? I quickly dismiss the thought and just as the boy was ready to order.

I couldn't take the jealous feeling eating at me anymore. As the boy's order was ready I ask the girl if she would like to serve the boy in my stead. I wanted to confront her about this crush of hers already. I was surprised when she denies me and asks "why are you asking me suddenly?"

I frown a bit and tell her "you like that boy do you not?" She looks at the direction I am staring into until her eyes land on the boy as well. She stares for a bit, a meaningful stare I might add before she turns to me with a soft smile. "No. There's someone else already."

* * *

Sometimes during work when we would pass by each other or when I would hand her something, our hands would constantly brush and every time it happens, I cannot dismiss and describe the strong feeling I would get.

After work it has become our routing to walk home together. Our houses aren't that far from each other anyway.

As we both walk, the hands at our sides would constantly brush or bump against each other. I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly grab her hand and firmly hold it. She jumps a bit and looks at me then back at the road. She smiles a bit before we walk in comfortable silence.

* * *

Recently, I notice the girl and Grimmjow have been interacting a lot. I didn't like it. I already had that carrot-top boy to deal with enough. Everytime I'd catch them laughing together it struck a cord in me however, I'd always try to intervene in some way.

Whenever I'd catch them together, I'd ask the girl or Grimmjow to assist me in doing the dishes or serving a customer. Along the way though I think they may have noticed what I was trying to do and so the last time I requested assistance, the girl just giggles at me and quickly assists me. Before leaving the kitchen, I hear Grimmjow giggle as well and that was unnerving in itself.

* * *

I escort the girl home one night and just as I had said goodbye and about to leave, she cups my hand with both her hands which brings me to stop and turn around facing her once again.

She doesn't say anything at first and just looks at the ground before looking determined and finally looking at me.

"You see, there's this thing at school and uhm.. you don't have to If you don't want to but.."

"Girl, you're dallying. Speak already."

She jumps a bit before finally speaking, "would you accompany me to my senior prom? That is if you want to. If it's too much a hassle or it conflicts your schedule it's fine too." She finishes before looking at the ground.

I don't say anything at first and use my other hand to cup her hands holding mine. "I do not mind." I answer her before she suddenly springs back to life and embraces me tight.

I say goodbye to her again and made sure she the happiness I was feeling wasn't evident on my face.

* * *

The night came and I drove to her house to pick her up. I felt like I was in one of those girl oriented movies or some chick flick. I knock on her door and it is her brother that answers and escorts me inside.

Over the weeks, he had become familiar with me and I with him. He always thanks me for looking after and bringing Orihime home almost every day. We converse a bit something I honestly don't like doing unless needed to.

Our conversation was interrupted when we see the girl coming down the stairs and I swear, in that moment my knees would've given out.

She had a teal colored cocktail dress and I could go on and describe the details but that isn't really me. To put it directly, and as cliché as it may sound, she was breathtakingly beautiful. I try my hardest not to show the awe evident of my face as I approach her.

* * *

We arrive at the venue and it was exactly what a high school prom was about. She directs me towards a table where her friends were seated. I met the girl's best friend, Tatsuki who seemed to be paying close attention to me. I didn't like these sort of gatherings but I'd endure them for her sake.

When the program came to an end they had this sort of awarding ceremony. I watched as they crowned girls and boys with titles such as Mr. Head turner, Prom princess, Ms. Charismatic, etc. When It came to awarding the Prom King title, I was surprised that the announcer had uttered my name.

I was directed towards the stage by ushers and they had placed a crown on top of my head along with a sash. Seriously, what the hell was going on? I stand next to the blonde girl who was awarded Prom Queen and give her a once over. Orihime was a lot more beautiful. I see the girl looking at me with a strange expression on her face. It looked like a mixture of sadness and happiness in one.

The announcers instruct us to have one final dance on the dance floor with our match. The blonde suddenly drags me into the dance floor and begins to sway with me. I see the girl looking at us from the corner of my eye and I couldn't quite read her expression but I was certain she was uncomfortable.

I abruptly stop dancing with the blonde and motion towards the girl… my girl. I give her my hand as a sign that I wanted to dance with her and she gives me a questioning look.

"They said I had to dance with my match."

She blushes and takes my hand. When we arrive at the dance floor she buries her head on my chest embarrassed at the attention we were getting. I hear her mouth the words "thanks Ulquiorra."

When the night was done I drive her back to her place. I parked the car and looked at her seeing as she didn't want to get out of the car just yet. She still looked a bit upset but I did not know why.

I retrieve the crown I received from the back seat and place it on her head. "For what it's worth, you were the prettiest there, Orihime." I give her a meaningful look and she stares back at me and the next thing I remember were her warm lips on mine.

* * *

Relationships are very complicated. One minute, it's what drives you and the next; it suddenly becomes the tree you crash in.

My block mate, Keira one day accompanies me into the shop. We were paired together for our Psychology finals and we weren't finished discussing the evenly distributed work. She was the one I mentioned before that bore a resemblance to Orihime.

Luckily the shop wasn't busy so we sat by a table discussing the requirements which later lead to casual talk. She was surprisingly a very down to earth girl and could keep a conversation. After a while, she leaves and I get ready for work.

I quickly change into my uniform and bump into the girl as I emerge from the changing room. I quickly apologize and she just brushes past me without regarding me in any way.

Throughout the day she doesn't speak to me and purposely ignored me. I didn't even know what I did wrong and with perfect timing, the boy comes in again and suddenly the girl rushes to take his order with a huge smile gracing her lips.

The scene was very unsettling. They converse a bit and exchange smiles while I was giving the boy my best death glare.

When the day ended I patiently wait for the girl outside the shop as was our routine every after work. Grimmjow later emerges and tells me she went out the back and headed home with Nel.

What the hell.

* * *

The next day, I ignored her as well. Two can play her game. I was not going to endure every blow she gave me and instead decided to throw a few punches of my own.

I completely ignore her and immediately after work, hurried home by myself. I didn't see the heart broken look she had on when I suddenly left.

* * *

I don't report to work the next afternoon because of my upcoming finals. I had to admit, our fight was distracting me for a bit. I meet with Keira in the library to originally discuss our project but end up telling her about my frustrating predicament. She points out that maybe the girl was jealous or maybe I had done something to annoy her. She tells me that maybe that time I brought her into the shop Orihime didn't like it.

I contemplate a bit and maybe she was right. I didn't like seeing Orihime converse joyfully with other men as well.

I suddenly receive a text from the girl. It read, "I'm sorry."

* * *

I immediately leave and wait for Orihime by the shop. It was around 7:30pm so her shift should have been over. I sit by the bench where she'd usually sit whenever she waited for me. Finally, I spot orange hair emerging from the doors. I stand up getting ready to greet her but was surprised that there were two red heads leaving at the same time. She was with the boy.

I stare for a bit trying to put two and two together. Did her text mean she was sorry for fighting with me or sorry because she was leaving me? God, I couldn't think straight my heart was aching. I watch her laugh a bit with the boy until her eyes meet mine. She had a shocked expression on her face and opened her mouth to say something but I didn't stick around to find out what it was.

I ran. I just kept running until I reached my house. I don't get women. Now it would even be harder for me to concentrate on my finals with the emotional baggage distracting and weighing me down.

Once inside my apartment, I headed toward the bathroom but stopped when I heard knocking on my door. I take a peek at the hole and find out it was the girl. I wasn't ready to face her. I didn't want to break up this way. Were we even officially together? I guess she came to end things before we started. I pretend I don't hear the knock and pray that maybe she'd go away. I take a shower instead and the loud sound of the rain against my roof drowns out the sound of knocking.

I dry myself up and put on my pajamas for the night. I notice my phone had been ringing and they were all messages from the girl. I didn't want to open them. Suddenly, my phone rang once again and it was her brother calling. He asks me if I had seen the girl anywhere because she still wasn't at home. I look over my clock and it read 8:50pm. It was indeed getting late. I tell her brother that I will help find her and hang up.

I grab my jacket and my car keys. I was worried and was already thinking of worse case scenarios in my head. I open my door and was surprised to find her there still standing while a bit drenched from the rain. I felt incredibly guilty. I hurriedly place my jacket over her shoulders and escorted her inside.

She was shivering a bit. "Girl, are you alright" What a stupid question but I felt the need to ask. She doesn't answer me though.

"girl.." I try again.

"Orihime," she looks at me this time. Words fail me and I just hug her. She suddenly bursts into tears. "I..thought you..h-hated me." She says in between sobs.

"This fight has gone long enough. If you are going to end things between us I suggest you do it now." I tell her finally.

She breaks my hug looks at me dumb founded. "Why would I end it?"

"You have the boy now do you not? I think I get it now. Wasn't I merely a replacement until you could get the boy to notice you?" She wipes her tears before slapping me.

"I hate you Ulquiorra." She takes my hand and places it above her chest. "This, has only you in it. You occupy so much space there's no room for another."

"You love the boy. I know. I've been observing you long enough to be able to tell." I answer back and look away.

"At one point, I admit I did but then I got to know you and I don't know what happened but what I know for certain is that I'm in love with my grumpy, moody, co worker."

I look at her in disbelief.

"We both just exited the shop at the same time. Plus I only entertained him that one time because I was jealous of your lady friend that came with you a few days back."

I still look at her questioningly.

"I love you, Ulquiorra Cifer." She says with finality.

I wipe her tears that are about to spill.

"I'm sorry. I miss you." She says finally before hugging me again.

I text her brother of her whereabouts and inform him that she would stay the night. Both of us were tired and it was really an exhausting day. It was the night that put an end to most of our relationship insecurities.

* * *

I wake up early to depart for school and notice the girl still asleep on my bed. I nudge her a bit until she stirred and noticed she felt a bit warm. I inform her that I will be headed to school and give her my spare apartment key to lock up the moment she leaves later. She nods and I absent mindedly kiss her forehead.

The feeling of caring for someone is still new to me.

When I return, she is still lying on my bed. I approach her to feel her forehead to find out her condition had worsened. We both now have had our staying out in the rain issues and getting sick because of it.

I immediately tend to her to get the fever down and provide her with some medicine. I place a cool patch on her forehead and notice her start to stir.

I tell her to rest and leave everything to me. She struggles and insists she doesn't want to be a burden but I place the cloth I was holding on her mouth before kissing her to shut her up. I suddenly feel her temperature rise again or maybe it was just me.

* * *

After taking care of the girl, I drive her back to her home safely and report to her brother that nothing happened between us. He doesn't suspect me of anything but I needed to explain myself nonetheless.

We both report to work the next day and both of us seem to have a cold. Grimmjow notices that both of us have been sneezing and just gives grins at me his usual, I know-what-you-did grin. I realize then how I caught the cold and decide to ignore Grimmjow the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

The girl had developed a habit of frequently coming to my apartment either to study, cook, or as she puts it, just to be with me. I do not mind whatever reason she has though. She doesn't return the spare key I give her and I don't ask her for it.

I had a test the next day and spent the entire day cramming. The girl drops by and asks me to teach her statistics, a subject I am quite fond of. She brings up that her college entrance tests are soon coming and she still aims for Seireitei University. I dismiss that it has anything to do with the boy. Seireitei is a good school for those who would wish to enter the medical industry and the girl has told me previously that she wishes to be a doctor.

* * *

Every Wednesday and Thursdays, we'd spend time reviewing for her entrance tests. The girl is academically capable in almost all her subjects besides math and so, we always cover that sector.

We finish around 10 problems before I ask for a break. Recently, I haven't been getting much sleep with work, school, and tutoring this girl. I rest my head on the table and was suddenly jolted by two arms wrapping around my torso.

I look at the girl and she doesn't look at me but instead, rests her head on my shoulder. She remains silent and I don't ask for an explanation. It takes a few minutes before she suddenly utters the words, "I'm happy." I cup one of her arms that encircle my torso with a hand to assure her in a way. She would never know that I was happier.

* * *

We become closer over the months. Every day, whenever she could she would drop by my apartment for no apparent reason. I start to warm up to the idea of having a significant other in my life.

Sometimes, she would spend the night. I insist to lie on the floor but she won't have it. She would always cuddle next to me on the bed and I wouldn't mind. Some nights I would leave a spot vacant for her on the bed for her to quietly crawl into when she would arrive in the night.

However, there are some ground rules that I have established such as she must always inform her brother whenever she would spend the night with me, another would be that she should not have any exam the following day, and last would be kissing while in bed is prohibited. She asks me why, but I just insist on it. She keeps forgetting I am a boy undergoing adolescence and have certain urges.

* * *

She gets into Seireitei without difficulty and she immediately tries to adjust her working schedule to avoid conflict with her college one. Because of this, we don't see each other much during work but she makes it a point to always drop by my apartment or school whenever she is free.

By now, I assume all our co workers know that me and the girl are dating.

* * *

During my third year in college, around the month of October, I get an unexpected phone call from my mother abroad. It wasn't good news.

* * *

I surprise Orihime by waiting outside her school carrying a bouquet of sunflowers and a huge bat stuff toy which she'd been eyeing lately whenever we'd pass by the gift shop. She is initially shocked and then quickly paces towards me in embarrassment.

The girls who bore witness just giggled and were squealing while the guys were just quiet onlookers.

"What's this about?"

"We did not get to celebrate your birthday last September because of your final exams. I will make sure we celebrate it properly now."

She receives the gifts I brought and I quickly lead her to my car. I bring her to the amusement park, a place I know she is very fond of. I hate these rides and the place but I would endure it for her. Today was her day. Throughout the day she just laughs and smiles and I try to commit to memory a picture of her laughing.

* * *

She marches into my room one day angrily to find me sitting on my bed. "You haven't been attending school in 2 months?!"

I will make it a point to staple Grimmjow's mouth one day. She continues to scold me and I drown out the sound of her shrill voice with my thoughts instead. When she was finished, I braced myself. I've been preparing to talk to her for months.

"Orihime, we need to talk." I pat the space next to me. She sits beside me without question.

"I need to leave," I begin and I wait for any early violent reactions but instead she squeezes my arm gently as if to serve as support. We both the look at the ground as I continue,

"My mother isn't well and I need to fix my dual citizenship papers in the U.S. It won't be that long."

"How long will you be gone?" she squeezes my arm more.

"At least a year or so, my flight is on December 3."

"That's a month from now. Two days after your birthday."

We both fell silent for a while until she suddenly made me look at her.

"It'll be alright. Then, we'll just have to make the most of your time here. You'll be back right?"

She stresses the question. "I promise." Suddenly, I was wrapped in a bear hug and I knew she was pretending to be happy and strong at least, for the both of us.

* * *

We spend the remaining month almost together. She'd frequently sleepover and she'd cuddle even closer to me than usual. I admit I was pretty happy with her efforts to spend the remaining moments I had in Japan.

I take a leave of absence from school to refrain from getting an F.A. and start packing all my things.

I inform Sir Aizen of my departure and Grimmjow overhears it. After work, he suddenly punches me in the gut.

"You bastard! Now where am I going to play Final Fantasy?!" I know he means something else and I appreciate his creative way of stressing how he will miss me.

* * *

My birthday came and Orihime absolutely made it a point to celebrate together. We don't go out but stay inside my apartment instead which to me, is where I'd really like to celebrate. Actually, anywhere was fine as long as I spent it with her.

She bakes me a cake with a chibi drawing on it of what I assume would be my face. It doesn't look much like me but I felt really happy. It was starting to dawn on me how much was I leaving behind. I wasn't leaving for good but the idea of leaving her hurt and the idea of her might finding someone else in my absence hurt even more.

The whole day she made sure I was special. She did not let me lift a finger and pampered me like an 8 year old. She hands me a rolled up cartolina and I open it. It had pictures and different messages from my co-workers, block mates, and other friends. The girl really made an effort.

Finally, she hands me a box with her gift in it. It was a green scarf and another charm.

"I thought you might get cold over there and I didn't really know what to get you since you don't really seem to like anything.

I like you, I wanted to say. I look at the charm and it read "Unfading Love." She notices the attention I give the charm and tells me, "It's silly but that's so you won't find another girl abroad. I hope you'll remember me while you're away."

She suddenly breaks down and cries. Seeing her in that state made me want to cry as well but I had to be strong and I just held her tight. I let her cry it out and release all she wanted to say.

"I hate this. I don't want you to go. Can't you just stay here? Please!" She says in one breath while grasping the front of my shirt tightly.

"Orihime," I wait till she calms down and looks at me. The moment she lifted her head up, I captured her lips with mine. What was originally, a chaste gesture of love turned out into something more. We deepen the kiss; clothes were shed, and the next thing I knew I was engulfed in her warmth.

I don't understand why sexual intimacy is often stereotyped as erotic. Maybe because some people merely did it out of pleasure but to me, it was a beautiful way of expressing love between two individuals and as I gaze upon the girl under me, I realize just how much I loved her.

The night passed by with the sound of our synchronized moans, the slapping of our bodies, and the creaking of my bed.

I didn't mean to but the words just slipped out of my mouth during the moment. "I love you, Orihime."

* * *

The day of my flight came and the girl comes to see me off. She misses her final exam in 2 subjects which I half heartedly reprimanded her about. I was honestly glad she was here and the last one I see before I left.

Not much was uttered between us. I give her a meaningful look and she stares right back at me with eyes full of sorrow and love. When it was time for my departure I kiss her one last time and made sure she felt all the feelings I felt for her. A lone tear travels down her cheek and she makes sure to smile before finally saying goodbye. She kept in mind that I probably didn't want a sad image of her to be the last thing I see before I left.

* * *

It's been a few months since I left and I make it a point to call my girlfriend every week. One day while I was conversing with her something unthinkable happened.

I was walking down the street heading towards my parent's house while talking with Orihime. We exchange a few questions regarding our lives and she suddenly goes on and on about her day. I don't mind and actually like hearing her voice. I dig into my pocket to find my keys and instead find the charm she gave me. I read the print on it again and smile to myself.

Suddenly, a teenage boy bumps into me in a skateboard and knocks me into my back. I see my cell phone and the charm she gives me both fly and land on the road. I don't know why but it's the charm that I hurriedly go after for. After retrieving it, I turn my back to get my cell a truck suddenly runs over it. I guess in a way, this charm had saved me but it also was the reason me and the girl suddenly lost contact.

* * *

**Orihime's POV**

The last thing I hear during Ulquiorra's call is the sound of shouting and static. I immediately thought of numerous scenarios in my head and panicked. I tried to call him and message him but his phone seems to have been out of commission.

My heart aches and I wanted to cry so badly. I've never prayed whole heartedly before but I prayed to the heavens that they haven't taken Ulquiorra and that he was safe. After losing contact with him I honestly, felt so lost.

* * *

Everything reminds me of him. I still work for sir Aizen and the atmosphere in the shop makes me remember all our times here together. I would sometimes pass by his old apartment just for the sake of it.

Several months pass and I still don't hear from him. I still hope against all hope that he would come back but I wasn't sure how long would he be gone and was starting to doubt the strength of our relationship.

* * *

I cry my heart out one night as I tell my best friend, Tatsuki my worries. I worry he won't be back or maybe he has found another by now. Maybe he realized he was better off dating someone present rather than keeping a relationship with someone in the distance.

Tatsuki doesn't say anything and just pats me reassuringly. When I calm down she assures me just how much Ulquiorra loves me. She tells me of the numerous times he'd look at me with such love and longing. She admits to always observing my boyfriend whenever we'd go on outings.

I calm down a bit and remember Ulquiorra and I unknowingly fell asleep in Tatsuki's lap.

* * *

I've been asked out by several boys recently and I've turned each and every one of them down. Ichigo has also asked me out and I turn him down as well. I remember how much I'd crush on him back then. The first time I saw him was when I was eating my favorite croissant at the shop and he passes by with his boyish charms that capture me in an instant. I'd used to stalk him at the shop by waiting at the same table till he'd pass by.

The shop is also the place where I met Ulquiorra who I viewed as a mere grumpy waiter. I take the job at the shop to help my brother pay the bills and at the same time still stalk Ichigo. I never planned on falling for Ulquiorra though. It just happened.

* * *

It's been a year and a half and I still hear of nothing from him. I still wait for him patiently and my friends are always there to keep me company and cheer me up.

I was on kitchen duty and was helping Nel wash dishes when sir Aizen instructs me to assist with tables. Apparently, the shop suddenly filled up in an instant. I wipe my hands using my apron and hurriedly make my way to the front. He tells me to clear table four and hand him the bill.

I make my way to the table and remember clearly the first time I met Ulquiorra was at this table. I stare into the distance while placing the bill on the table waiting for him to pay as I clear the table. I see him put something on it from the corner of my eye. After wiping the table clean I retrieve the bill and find the exact same charm I handed to Ulquiorra before he left. I immediately look at the customer and was met with those two familiar beautiful green eyes.

Ulquiorra was finally back. He gave me a smirk and my knees gave out. I started sobbing in place and felt his strong arms wrap around me.

"I'm back." He whispers to my ear and suddenly the customers who suddenly filled the store each give me a unique flower.

"That flower's called Anemone. It means unfading love." He helps me stand up and looks me straight in the eye.

I give him a playful punch to the chest with one hand and use the other to wipe my tears.

Grimmjow comes out of nowhere and gives Ulquiorra his version of an "I missed you" punch.

He tells me the reason why he's been out of touch and now that he has fixed his papers, he is back for good. He also tells me that his mother's battle with cancer was victorious.

Tears just kept spilling and Ulquiorra patiently wipes them from my face. He kisses me and does not mind the numerous spectators.

"Thank you for waiting."He whispers into my ear.

"Isn't waiting suppose to be your job?" I jokingly retorted.

He just looks at me meaningfully before he kisses my forehead.

Sure enough, table four would be my favorite table to wait on from now on.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and patiently waiting for this story. Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts :) **


End file.
